The Demon King
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: It's REALLY hard for me to give a summary. Princess Shiemi is sick in the kingdom of Kinesgrove, and the only way to help her feel better is by getting the ancient herb located in Moonwaters. The queen sends Rin on a journey to fetch the herb, however, he meets a certain demon on the way there... AU AND A WHOLE LOT MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE PROLOGUE! RinXAmaimon
1. Prologue

There are ancient stories about the hidden land of peace, happiness, and prosperity. Harmless animals are the only animals that exist, no predators. The land is full of trees and green land, small villages made of only nature, and nothing man-made that would destroy the Earth. Nothing can ever go wrong in that hidden land. It was the dream place to live in for humankind!

However, they don't understand how wrong they are.

It was true. Everything said about that land was true. Up until the one day where _demons _invaded the sacred, holy land. The humans fought against the demons for years! Every time the humans thought they'd won, the demons would invade a village and every time the demons thought they'd won, the humans would strike back. The back and forth victories went on and on until the king of the land had enough.

The king wished to speak with the demon's leader to propose a negotiation. The demons were weary, and weren't sure whether to trust the human superior, but lead him on anyways.

After all, they were demons. They could easily outnumber and kill the king and his two guards.

The king and the demon king met and talked. The king offered to give the demons half of the land if they stopped invading the villages and never bothered the humans again. It took a while for the demon king to make his decision, but he eventually said yes.

On one condition.

The demons would leave the humans in peace if the king gave up 1/3 of his crops every month, from each village. The king was hesitant, but decided it was best to give up some food for the sake of his people. The demon king and the king shook hands, and thus began a sudden peace.

But, demons will be demons, so the peace didn't last for very long.

* * *

Thus brings us to this day. There are 3 villages that humans live in : Kinesgrove, Ravine, and Elvensire. Kinesgrove is known to the land as the village of the wealthy, Ravine is known to the land as the village of the strong, and Elvensire is known to the land as the village of the farming.

There is only 1 underground village that the demons live in called Undergrave. Undergrave surprisingly is large enough to cover the whole half of the land they were given to by the king.

Then.. There is only a small section in the land off to the side called Moonwaters. Moonwaters is considered as "no-mans-land". It holds the sacred healing herbs that can cure even the most deadly disease. However, there's one small problem...

It's guarded by the ancient wolf beast known as Tödliche, who is rumored to kill anyone in only a couple hits. No one's decided to risk there lives to see if it's true though.

Currently in Kinesgrove, the princess Shiemi, daughter to the queen (who's name she refuses to tell the kingdom) is gravely sick. The doctors say she won't make it unless she eats the special herb located in Moonwaters.

Ironically.. There is a certain demon who knows what's going on in Kinesgrove, and wants that herb all to himself.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but this is only the prologue to explain what all is happening and important info to help get through the story. I'll just keep this up and see if people will enjoy this... ^^"

First off, I don't own the name Kinesgrove. I stole it from Skyrim cause I couldn't think of any other names so... Yeah... All rights go to Skyrim for that name.

Second, Rin will be a human in this story so if you'd prefer him to be a demon... I'm sorry

And third, excuse any spelling errors. I can't stand seeing a misspelled word in this and it wouldn't let me save the beast's name so I turned it off.

Well, review and tell me if this is good or not? Pwetty pwease...? :3

~Jay


	2. Chapter 1

It was a rather... Solemn day in Kinesgrove. The sun hid behind the clouds, every villager was hidden inside their homes, even the great queen was in a bad mood!

Speaking of which, she is currently pacing around her room in fear.

"Are you sure there's no other cure for my daughter?" the Queen asked. The doctor who was also in the room shook his head.

"I'm sorry my lady, there is no way she can get better. She's got Death's Whisper." The doctor explained. Death's Whisper is the most deadly disease that is known to the land, and the only disease that doesn't have a known cure. It starts off as a normal cold, with a sore throat and runny nose. Then... It becomes more severe. The victim to Death's Whisper will then be overcome with dizzy spells and becomes too weak to stand up. The next stage is coughing up blood and vomit, and finally.. The victim will lay there in their bed (or whatever they're laying on) for a week until the last breath leaves their body. This whole process takes a month.

Only one month.

"Death's Whisper... Death's Whisper... How long does she have left to live?" the Queen asked once again.

"Only 2 weeks." the doctor responded gravely.

"2 WEEKS?! My baby girl..." she whispered, her hands slowly going to her mouth in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry for your-"

"No! She won't die... All we need is the sacred and holy herb that can cure any disease.. The one located in Moonwaters!" the Queen exclaimed.

"But it's guarded by the great beast Tödlich! And it's a four day journey to get there! Not to mention the dangers that are on the way there... How do we know that you'll get back in time!" the doctor objected.

"Oh, I won't be going. I need to stay by my daughters side. I will send someone.. The bravest one out of all of us to go there. He'll be strong enough to defeat all of the dangers and fast enough to come back in time... I know just who to chose." the Queen said. She walked out of her room and mumbled something to the guard that was guarding her room. The guard nodded and sped down the halls.

Oh, she knew indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a wandering demon was listening to all of the talk about the princess Shiemi. The demons have been creating a tunnel underground that connects to each of the villages and you could hear loud and clear what's going on up on the surface world.

It could really become useful someday.

The demon smirked and leaned against a cold, rocky wall. "Death's Whisper huh? The princess? Hmm... He would definitely want to hear about this. But I never got to finish my walk around Kinesgrove. What to do...?" the demon looked down the dark passageway and sighed. "Ah forget it. I'll come back. Besides.. There are no humans out, which means no entertainment."

The wandering demon started walking down the way he came from and disappeared with a _poof._

* * *

"Mephisto! About time you came back! Listen, Amaimon and Egyn are fighting and it's getting annoying, can you stop them?" Mephisto smirked when he heard the great demon king, begging him to make his little brothers stop arguing. He wasn't surprised though, those two always got into fights and it got annoying quickly.

"I will Satan, I just have some information that you might want to hear.." he said. The demon king, Satan, smiled evilly and listened closely. Mephisto always had some good information for him.

"And what might that be?" Satan asked.

"Well, for starters, the princess of Kinesgrove is sick with Death's Whisper. She only has 2 weeks to live." Mephisto continued to have his amused expression as Satan burst out laughing. "Just listen, it gets better. The queen is going to send someone to fetch the herb of Moonwaters and bring it back to her before princess Shiemi dies." Mephisto continued.

By this point, Satan was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Satan laughed loudly. He finally calmed down a bit and wiped his tear filled eyes. "Ok.. Ok, so what do you suppose we do?" he asked, still giggling a bit.

"Well.. I was actually thinking that we send someone to go follow that person and cause difficulty on the way there. If we cause enough ruckus it will delay the journey and possibly cause the princess to die. The queen will be grief-stricken and cause UNNECESSARY actions. That could mean, more interest for us." Mephisto explained.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! That's perfect! Now... Who shall we send...?" Satan asked and pondered the idea for a little bit.

"I deserve to eat the leg!"

"No, you don't."

"Shut the hell up yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Can you say anything other than no you don't!?"

"No."

Mephisto sighed in irritation, understanding why Satan was pissed off. "Egyn, stop arguing with Amaimon please!" he called down to the two arguing demon brothers. Just for a better picture, there was a bridge that leads to the underground tunnels that they were building from Satan's so called "palace". Satan's palace was located on higher grounds than the rest of the large village and you can only access it from a flight of stone stairs.

Egyn quickly looked up to Mephisto and glared at him. "But Amaimon won't give me the leg of the deer we caught!" Egyn complained. Amaimon was crouched down and also looked up to Mephisto with a bored expression.

Mephisto put his hand to his face in disappointment. Oh these two... "Egyn, there's the whole other deer! Choose another body part, it's not that difficult. Stop arguing, no one wants to hear it!" Mephisto yelled down to the two in frustration. Only they could make him mad.

Egyn clenched his teeth together in anger and yanked the head/throat off the deer and stormed off. Amaimon watched him go, no expression on his face, before he started eating on the leg.

"Ah! I know who we can send... Let's send Amaimon. That way Egyn won't keep arguing with Amaimon all the time." Satan said with an evil smile. He also wanted to see what would happen to the bored demon. Amaimon is so calm and collected... It would be funny to see him lose his composure.

"Amaimon! Can you come up here a sec?" Satan asked. Amaimon rolled his eyes childishly and got up from his crouching position. He looked back to where Egyn was eating from a little ways away and decided to take the deer leg with him.

"Yes, Satan?" Amaimon asked boredly.

"Want to go on a mission?" Satan proposed, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"... Depends on the mission." Amaimon said suspiciously. Even if this guy was his lord, his king, he didn't trust him.

"The princess in Kinesgrove is sick and the queen is going to send someone on a mission to Moonwaters. It's your job to try and stop him as much as you can on the way." Satan explained. Amaimon thought about it for a moment.

"Ehh... Why not. I've got nothing to do here anyways." Amaimon shrugged and took a bite of the deer leg. Satan smiled widely.

"Perfect... You can start by heading over to Kinesgrove." Amaimon nodded and started to find the exit to Undergrave. Satan waited until Amaimon was out of earshot before mumbling to Mephisto, "Follow him. I want you to make sure he doesn't cause too much destruction. Stay out of sight and only intervene in fights if he comes close to killing the poor soul."

Mephisto nodded and started to follow his younger brother. Mephisto smirked at what adventure lie ahead of him. This should be fun...

* * *

Rin was lying down on his couch, watching TV with anger written on his face. Rain was slowly coming down and you could hear thunder off into the distance. If only it wasn't raining! Then he could be out... Killing something! Or... Something interesting to do other than watch TV!

"Nii-san, can you please stop looking like that? If you're bored why don't you-" Yukio was cut off abruptly by a loud knocking sound on the door. He sighed and got up.

"Yes, who are you?" Yukio asked once he opened the door. There were two guards...

"We are the queens guards and we have a message for Okumura Rin." One of the guards said in a deep voice. Yukio narrowed his eyes slightly.

"He's not in trouble is he?" Yukio asked again wearily. He swore that if Rin got in trouble again..

"No, he's not in trouble. It's urgent though." The other guard said. Yukio sighed again and called for Rin.

"Yes guards?" Rin said as he walked up to the door. The guards looked to each other than back to Rin.

"Princess Shiemi is sick with Death's Whisper and we need you to travel to Moonwaters."

* * *

Phew! Finished! I hope no one was too out of character... That outta be my biggest worry when writing fanfictions..

Review?

~Jay


End file.
